


Consonants

by Lobelia321



Category: Goth Detectives RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321





	Consonants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheldrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/gifts).



_**FICLET: CONSONANTS.Happy birthday, Sheldrake!! Pairing: If you know Shelsie, you'll guess it. *g***_  
Dearest [](http://sheldrake.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheldrake**](http://sheldrake.livejournal.com/) , it's one day late but I wish you a very, very happy 2009 belatedly!

  


**Consonants  
by Lobelia**

"Russ?"

"M?"

Then there was nothing for about a minute. No sound, that is. Vision continued. This in the form of jagged dots of light, some of them pink, some of them Yves-Klein-blue.

"You awake?"

"N."

Noel knew what the consonants meant. The M meant: "Yes, my friend, what do you wish to ask of me? I shall oblige willingly even though I would prefer to doze my days and nights away in an opium-induced stupour." And the N meant: "Fuck off."

Anyway, it wasn't even real opium. It was just some mish-mash of Tesco-herbs and leaves pulled off shrubs in the local park. And then stuffed into a cigar-shaped fat pen from Staples.

"Whatever. I've got to go now, though."

"H?"

H meant: "Where have you got to go to? You haven't got a _life_. So you haven't got anywhere to go."

"People can go places without a life," Noel said. He felt defiant. Maybe he'd start wearing a studded leather belt, like Russell. He could be tough. He looked at his long pale feet. His feet could be tough. All they needed was a pair of lace-up army boots.

Army was always tough.

"I could go to Afghanistan," he said.

"Kh," Russell said which was a sound like a truncated cough and meant, "Give over, go on with you, daft little bugger, whatever next?"

"I could, too," Noel said. He looked at Russell's bare feet. Russell had long toes and sickle-shaped toenails. A bit of grass stuck to the bottom of his sole, in the soft bit inbetween pad and toes. From the park, no doubt. From the _opium raid_ , no doubt.

"B," Russell said and turned around to snore into his pillow.

"Well, b you, too," said Noel. He stole Russell's boots, unthreaded one of the studded belts from Russell's discarded jeans, stuffed the fat cigar-shaped pen into his shirt pocket... No, he didn't. He didn't have a shirt pocket for he was wearing only a T-shirt and no trousers.

No matter. Noel left the house, clad in top and boots, with a towel wrapped round his hips for modesty. The air was nippy. The bus stop said "Hello". "I'm going mountain climbing," said Noel to the rubbish bin. "And nobody can stop me."

THE END  


Pairing: Noel Fielding / Russell Brand  
Warning: Real! Person! Nudity!  
Rating: G, if that.  
Length: Short.

On LJ: http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/643191.html


End file.
